general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Baldwin (Don Chastain)
Robert Frank Karen Wexler (deceased) Logan Hayes (deceased) Serena Baldwin (great, via Scott) | cousins = | relatives = | color = #c0c0c0 | color text = black | species = }} Dr. Thomas "Tom" Baldwin, Sr., MD was a fictional character on the popular ABC soap opera General Hospital. Tom was most recently played by Don Chastain. He moved to Salt Lake City in 1987 and hasn't been seen since. Storylines Dr. Prentice's murder Cardiologist Tom Baldwin arrived in Port Charles in 1967 to join his older brother Lee. He soon became mixed up in the mystery of Dr. John Prentice's suspicious death from a prescription drug overdose. John was married to Jessie Murray at the time of his death, and Tom had recently broken up with John's daughter Polly. Polly indicated that Tom and Jessie had been having an affair to make them look guilty for John's death. Subsequently, Jessie was charged with the murder, and Tom as an accessory to the murder. They were both tried and convicted of the murder on April 8, 1968. Phil Brewer returned to town to find the truth to clear Jessie's name, and was ultimately able to get Polly to confess to her father's murder, freeing Jessie and Tom. Audrey March and Tommy In 1969, Audrey March had divorced Steve Hardy after suffering a miscarriage. She was determined to prove she was over Steve, so she married Tom. Audrey, however, couldn't bring herself to consummate the marriage because she was still in love with Steve. Eventually, a frustrated Tom raped Audrey, and she became pregnant. Audrey sued Tom for divorce and left town. In February of 1971, Audrey returned to town, without her baby. She told her sister Lucille that the baby had died, which was not actually the case. The baby, whom she called Stevie, was actually across town living with a nanny. Audrey and Tom were still legally married, and she didn't want him contesting the divorce, so she kept their son from him. Eventually, the truth came out however. Audrey had to resume her marriage to Tom, and he renamed the baby Tommy Jr. Tom hired a tough babysitter and instructed her to keep an eye on Audrey's every move around the child. One night, however, Tom kidnapped Tommy. Months later, the baby was returned to Audrey by his babysitter, who said Tom had died in Mexico. Years later, however, it was revealed that Tom had not died. He had been imprisoned in Mexico for a murder he did not commit. Tom returned to town while Audrey was on her honeymoon in Hawaii with Steve Hardy, whom she had remarried. Tom, however, no longer seemed vicious and cruel, but rather he insisted he had changed. He told Audrey that he only wanted his son, with no trouble. As Audrey felt threatened at having Tom back in town, little Tommy was overjoyed at having his daddy back. He spent all his free time with him; and Tommy wanted his parents to get back together, instead of Audrey marrying Steve. Tommy feigned an illness in an attempt to reunite his parents. When that didn't work, Tom declared he was moving to Salt Lake City and taking Tommy with him. If Audrey didn't let him have Tommy, he would refuse to give her a divorce. Tommy, feeling caught in the middle of his parents' fight, ran away. This caused the parents to realize the damage the caused their son, and Tom reluctantly agreed to give Audrey the divorce. Tommy was then found and brought home. Tommy, however, had been bitten by a wood tick while away and fell gravely ill, for real this time. He recovered, but Tom realized his stubbornness almost cost him Tommy's life, and Tom moved to Salt Lake City on his own. Crimes Committed *Raped Audrey Hardy 1969 Family tree References Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Baldwin family Category:Fictional criminals Category:Fictional rapists Category:Fictional cardiologists and cardiac surgeons Category:1960s Category:1970s Category:1980s Category:Characters with generational suffixes Category:Characters created by Frank Hursley Category:Characters created by Doris Hursley Category:Characters introduced by James Young Category:Characters introduced by Tom Donovan